


Do You Think Our Love Will Last Forever?

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Sentence prompt: “You came back.”<br/>What really went down at the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think Our Love Will Last Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be beta reading some stories right now, but I saw this in my notes and immediately had an idea.This isn’t edited and kinda really rushed, but whatev.

“I’m doing the best I can,” Clarke yelled. She couldn’t take Octavia’s ridicule any longer.

“Well it’s not good enough,” Octavia snipped back. Clarke looked into Octavia’s hardened eyes, seconds away from letting her walls collapse and breaking down in front of her. Suddenly, the lock behind Octavia beeped. Clarke raised her weapon, ready to shoot whomever came through the heavy metal door.

“Bellamy,” Octavia said quickly as she enveloped the figure that exited the mountain in her arms. Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who had lowered her weapon and was admiring the siblings reunion, as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

“We’ve got company, Griffin,” He said, nudging his head towards the figure that had emerged behind Clarke. The blonde quickly spun around, pointing the weapon at the taller figure that stayed just a few steps away.

“I mean you no harm,” the familiar voice said as they emerged from the shadows.

“Lexa?” Clarke spoke softly, dropping her weapon to her side. “You came back.”

“Of course I came back, Klark,” Lexa spoke as if she hadn’t seen the blonde that stood before her in years. She wanted to say _I came back because I love you_ , but those words did not come out. “I couldn’t let you die in here. Not like this. Not yet.” Lexa was now only centimeters away from Clarke, wanting nothing more than to connect their lips in the moment.

“I knew it,” Octavia quipped as she stepped away from her brother, glancing at Lexa before wrapping her arms around Monty. “You two are too scrawny to drill,” she stepped away from Monty and poked Jasper before wrapping her arms around him as well.

“Where’s your army?” Bellamy asked Lexa, breaking the moment between her and the blonde.

“They’re at the opening, waiting for my signal,” Lexa replied, placing her hand upon the hilt of her sword.

“Well? Let’s go!” Octavia snapped, turning to open the door that was propped open.

“Lexa,” Clarke started, looking between those dark green eyes and those pink lips. “Thank you.” The commander signaled for the grounder behind her to call the others, and the horn sounded once again. A smirk grew on her lips as she looked at the slightly smaller girl.

“It’s a pleasure, Klark kom Skaikru.” Lexa reached out towards Clarke, taking the blonde’s hand in her own. As the warriors gathered behind them, the two leaders marched into the mountain hand in hand. The warriors rushed to the harvesting room, taking out every guard as they did so, leaving Cage for Clarke and Lexa to deal with. The small army of delinquents freed the people of the Ark as they watched Lexa march over to Cage, unsheathing her sword as she grew closer.

“This is for my mother,” she mumbled, thrusting the sword into Cage’s chest. The man didn’t deserve the grounder’s pleasantries, and the Commander pulled the sword from the man’s limp body. She soon felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and she turned to meet eyes the color of the ocean. In seconds, Clarke’s arms were wrapped around Lexa’s waist, her face buried into the taller girl’s shoulder.

“We did it,” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s leather coat. “We defeated the mountain.” Clarke lifted her head, her eyes meeting Lexa’s emerald ones. Before Lexa could stop her, Clarke placed her hand upon the brunette’s neck and pulled her face closer to her own as their lips collided into a passionate kiss.

  
_The mountain was defeated, the alliance still stood strong, and the commander had her princess once again._


End file.
